A microcomputer implemented resource allocation system will be developed and field tested on a pilot basis, in one state and in a quasi-public health care corporation. The system will consist of optimization and simulation models, an operation manual, training curriculum, and telephone support. Validation research for the model has shown that observed data support model assumptions and predictions. Off-the-shelf software, including easy to use optimization packages such as "What's Best" will be evaluated for use with the system. In addition to the planning system, a methodology for evaluating the system's usefulness and ease of use will be developed. This methodology, as well as the planning system, will be evaluated in the pilot field test. Test sites will be the New York City Health and Hospitals Corporation and the Rhode Island Department of Mental Health. The model will be tested by persons involved in statewide, regional, catchment area and hospital planning. Subjects will differ in their roles or involvement in the planning process. Results of the study will be used to plan further enhancement to the planning system and a large-scale field test involving a larger, representative sample of mental health authorities and planning process participants.